Harry Potter a changé
by LunaGaga
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Harry est revenu à la vie lorsque Voldemort l'a tué? Voici une version différente de ce que JK Rowling a proposé. Une histoire plus sombre et du slash HP/DM en vue... Lisez-le, vous ne serez pas déçu! :
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc je n'ai pas les droits d'auteurs sur les personnages ni sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. C'est juste pour le plaisir et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un livre.

Bon, est-ce que mon disclaimer vous semble correct là? Je peux l'écrire mon histoire maintenant? Je prends ça pour un oui.

Pour en revenir à mon histoire, j'ai toujours rêvé faire une histoire avec coupling **HP/DM**, car c'est mon préféré. **ATTENTION! C'est un slash**, c'est-à-dire un couple homosexuel. Donc pour les homophobes, pas de commentaires et si cela vous déplait, changez de pages; c'est simple comme bonjour.

**Prologue**

Le 2 mai 1998 est maintenant connu comme étant la grande bataille de Poudlard, dans laquelle plusieurs personnes ont perdus la vie. C'est le jour où Voldemort a été vaincu. Mais un mystère reste irrésolu. Comment Harry Potter est revenu à la vie? La version officielle est que le sang d'Harry étant dans les veines du Seigneur des ténèbres, cela l'a permis de survivre. Ma version, la vraie, est diffusée comme une rumeur auprès de ceux qui savent reconnaitre la vérité. Cette histoire est la suite des événements qui ont ramenés le Survivant à la vie.

Harry Potter était dans la forêt, laissé pour mort, après que Narcissa Malfoy ait annoncé qu'il soit mort. Il était seul? Non. Pas tout à fait. Un des Mangemorts était resté sur les lieux, se portant volontaire pour transporter le défunt. Il s'approcha du corps et posa son oreille vis-à-vis le cœur du décédé. Le partisant n'était pas un simple humain. C'était un vampire. Il est bien connu que le Lord Noir aimait s'entourer de créatures sombres et il n'était pas rare de voir des vampires dans son armée. La créature entendit le cœur de Harry Potter battre, faiblement mais quand même. Le Mangemort mordit alors Harry Potter et se coupa le bras avec une dague qu'il avait préalablement sortit de sa cape. Le vampire imbiba un tissus de son sang et l'essora dans la bouche du Survivant. Pour changer un être humain en vampire, il faut que le changeur morde le changé, puis que le changé boive le sang du changeur. Si la deuxième étape n'est pas faite, le mordu meurt. C'était donc pour le changer en quelqu'un de son espèce que le Mangemort est resté.

Harry Potter se réveilla de son rêve étrange au milieu de l'armé de Voldemort et de celle de Poudlard. Il prit Voldemort en filature et le combatit, les horcruxes étant tous détruits. Mais un mystère restait dans sa tête. Qui l'avait ramené à la vie. C'est sur ces pensées que le Survivant s'évanouit.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Caecus

Je sais que je viens de publier le prologue, mais voici la suite.

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Caecus**_

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnut point. La chambre à coucher, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il comprit, était gigantesque. Elle devait faire au moins 30 pieds par 50 pieds (ou 9 m par 15 m pour le système international). Le sol était couvert de marbre et les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint vert et argent. Le lit dans lequel il était couché était fabriqué en ébène avec des serpents sculptés, et sa superficie était considérée comme « King ». Les draps en satin argent et vert s'agençaient avec le mur. Le pyjama en satin doré que le brun portait le démangeait au plus haut point. Il se leva donc et prit les vêtements qui étaient disposés sur le canapé noir situé près de la baie vitrée et de la télévision. Malgré le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas l'identité du propriétaire, il était quand même étonné de voir du matériel moldu. Le Survivant commença à s'habiller lorsqu'il remarqua un papier par terre. Il devait l'avoir échappé lorsqu'il avait pris les vêtements. Sur le parchemin était écrit un message qui lui était concerné.

_Harry,_

_Habille-toi et vient me rejoindre à la salle à manger. Nous aurons à discuter d'un sujet important. Je sais déjà que des questions te trottent dans la tête et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre._

_P.S : Ne m'en veut pas pour les vêtements, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils feraient bien sur toi._

Il n'y avait pas de signature et cela troubla Harry. Cependant, il aimait la calligraphie de son hôte ou kidnappeur, ne sachant pas quel terme était le plus approprié. Après avoir mis les vêtements, le gryffondor compris ce que l'auteur de la lettre voulait dire. Ses pantalons, d'un jeans noir, moulait ses fesses et ses parties intimes et son t-shirt, noir aussi, était un peu moins moulant et son col en V permettait d'entrevoir les poils de son torse. Harry se regarda dans le miroir orné d'ébène près du lit et fut surpris de se voir avec une peau plus pâle qu'à son habitude, lui rappelant celle de Malfoy.

Le brun arriva enfin dans la salle à manger. Il s'étonnait d'y être parvenu, ne connaissant pas le manoir, car en voyant la distance qu'il avait dû parcourir, c'était bien dans un manoir qu'il était. Le gryffondor pressentait le chemin à suivre, comme s'il l'avait parcouru des milliers de fois. La pièce était plus grande que la chambre. Une immense table, en ébène comme toujours, était située dans le centre. Harry y compta 20 chaises recouvertes de satin doré. Le lustre en crystal illuminait toute la pièce et le Survivant pu distinguer l'énorme armoire à vin ainsi que la gigantesque armoire à couverts. Des orchidées noires fleurissaient au centre de la table dans un vase orné d'émeraude. À l'une des extrémités de la table étaient posées deux assiettes en argent avec l'assortiment d'ustensiles qui les accompagnaient. Harry s'assit à la chaise sur le côté de la table, laissant celle au bout à son hôte, qui n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le temps à l'invité de scruter la pièce plus en détails. Ce dernier fut des plus surpris de découvrir l'identité du propriétaire du manoir.

Un homme à la chevelure blonde presque blanche et au visage tout aussi pâle se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux gris semblaient fatigués et regardaient ceux du gryffondor sans broncher. Harry reconnu tout de suite Draco Malfoy. Le serpentard pouvait lire l'interrogation qui était dans les yeux verts de son invité. Un silence qui sembla durer des heures s'installa, jusqu'à être rompu par une question de l'hôte.

-As-tu faim Harry?

-Euh… oui…

-Glimmer, vient ici.

Un elfe de maison arriva avec un plateau contenant deux verres, qu'il déposa sur la table. C'était Glimmer, l'elfe de maison que la famille avait choisi après le départ de Dobby. Malfoy lanca un sort d'aveuglement à Harry (« _Caecus_ ») et lui demandit de boire chacun des verres. Le premier était dégouttant. Harry le recracha aussitôt qu'il l'eu dans la bouche. Le deuxième, au contraire, était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais bu, et fut déçu lorsqu'il avala la dernière goutte, car il en voulait encore.

-Videre. Maintenant que tu vois Harry, regarde chacun des verres. Le premier, celui que tu as recraché, est du jus de citrouille. Le deuxième, que tu sembles avoir adoré, est du sang.

-DU SANG? MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! COMMENT J'AURAIS PU PRÉFÉRER DU SANG À DU JUS DE CITROUILLE?

-Parce que tu es un vampire.

-Un vampire, moi? Malfoy, tu es plus fou que je l'imaginais!

-Si je suis fou, alors comment expliques-tu ta peau plus pâle, ton amour du sang, le fait que tu te sois retrouvé dans mon manoir. Ou comment es-tu revenu à la vie lorsque Voldemort t'a tué?

-…

-Je le savais que tu ne saurais pas quoi répondre. Pour répondre à tes questions, je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma famille. Comme tu le sais, les Malfoy sont d'origine française. Notre nom de famille vient d'un de nos ancêtres qui s'appelait Comte Pierre-Louis de Naples, dit Mauvaise foi. Son surnom lui venait du fait qu'il était un enfant turbulent et peu apprécié par son peuple. Un jour, un Italien est arrivé à la cours du Comte et lui propose un marché : il lui donne une montagne d'or et le comte lui donne son premier enfant. Mauvaise foi étant dans le manque financièrement, le marché est conclu. Pierre-Louis se marie et sa femme tombe bientôt enceinte. Lorsque le bébé nait, le Comte va pour tenir sa promesse, mais la Comtesse décide de cacher son enfant. L'Italien est furieux et jette un sort sur le couple. Tous leurs descendants seront des créatures de la nuit. Les filles devinrent des loups-garous et les garçons devinrent des vampires. Fenrir Greyback est un descendant de Mauvaise foi. Le nom de famille s'est changé au cours des ans pour devenir Malfoy. Je suis un vampire.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Tu mangeais tout à Poudlard.

-En effet, car j'étais toujours humain. Vois-tu Harry, le vampirisme et la lycanthropie se développe à la majorité magique pour les sangs purs. Pour les mordus, elle se développe dès la morsure. Cela explique aussi pourquoi ton ami Lupin était un loup-garou lorsqu'il était encore enfant.

-Et pour moi?

-Tu étais sur le seuil de la mort. Je t'ai mordu pour pouvoir éliminer le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu n'étais pas un mangemort?

-Parce que le Lord noir avait une emprise néfaste sur ma famille, surtout à cause de mon opportunisme de père. Et aussi car tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Mais que va-t-il m'arriver?

-Il faut que tu t'entraîne à te contrôler, pour ne pas que tu partes à la chasse aux innocents. Les sangs-purs savent se contrôler dès le début, mais pas les mordus. Nous aurons jusqu'à la rentrée des classes, puisque je sais que tu n'as pas tes aspics, et je serai là pour t'aider durant toutes les étapes.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Malfoy.

-S'il te plait, appelle-moi Draco.

-Depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénoms?

-Depuis que je t'ai mordu. Je suis responsable de toi. Je suis ton changeur.

Glimmer arrive par la suite et leur sert leur repas : un sanglier cru. Le nouveau s'en délecta et le silence se réinstalla sur la pièce. Le changeur, lui, regarda son changé manger la pièce de viande et souhaita que la scène ne se termine jamais.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le vrai Draco Malfoy

1-Je sais que je viens de publier le prologue et le chapitre 1, mais voici la suite. Elle est plus courte que le Chap1, mais je voulais me concentrer sur Draco Malfoy.

2- Pour rendre l'histoire plus claire, les termes de _lupus_ et de _lamia_ pour les loups-garous et les vampires de sang-pur, soit non mordus.

**Chapitre 2 : Le vrai Draco Malfoy**

Draco laissa la journée à Harry d'assimiler tout ce que ce dernier avait appris. Le serpentard ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait le brun, lui ayant vite deviné son destin. On lui racontait durant toute son enfance l'histoire de ses ancêtres, y compris celle de Mauvaise foi. Il voyait que son père ne mangeait en même tant que lui et sa mère et qu'il semblait toujours éveillé. Voir aussi Dobby apeuré lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ces histoires étaient vraies. Lorsqu'il réalisa que son père était un vampire, la vie du blond devint plus sombre. Lucius voulait faire de son fils une créature de la nuit aussi crainte que lui-même, pour que la Dynastie se poursuivre. Cela ne faisait pas le bonheur du jeune. Il ne recevait pas l'amour qu'il voulait de son paternel, et être enfant unique ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, Draco était tout content. Enfin! Il n'aurait pas son père auprès de lui. Il pourrait être qui il veut au moins une fois dans sa courte vie. Son excitation s'éteignit lorsque Harry Potter refusa d'être ami avec lui. Il avait peur que le Survivant sache. Sache que lui et sa famille soient des vampires. Et que ce soit la raison pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas de lui comme ami. Le serpentard comprit vite que le gryffondor était ignorant du monde sorcier, ce qui lui plut. Ses moments préférés durant son adolescence étaient certainement ceux pendant lesquels il se disputait avec le Potter. Ses amis étaient les mêmes de son enfance et ne s'intéressait à lui que pour sa nature sombre. Au moins, Harry, lui, le voyait comme il était et ce petit fait lui faisait du bien.

Malfoy comprit vite que sa manière de penser, soit prioriser le Sang-pur et négliger le Sang-de-Bourbe et le Traite à son sang, n'était pas très apprécié dans la communauté plus libérale. Il s'en rappelle depuis, et essaiera de changer ses conversations. Sa haine de Voldemort grandit au fur et à mesure des années, surtout en 6e, lorsqu'il comprit que le Lord avait une trop forte emprise sur son père, et qu'il ne considérait les Malfoy comme étant inférieur à Lui. Or, les vampires devaient être les créatures les plus nobles sur la Terre, comme le disait Lucius. Depuis, Draco maudissait son sort et se trouva condamné.

Tout changea trois jours auparavant, lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry l'avait sauvé la vie et le serpentard lui en était reconnaissant. Le moyen que ce dernier trouva pour payer sa dette fut de changer le Survivant en vampire et ainsi vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsque le brun s'évanouit après la bataille finale, Draco le ramena chez lui. Son père était furieux, mais le fils le renvoya du manoir. Son manoir, car lorsqu'un _lamia_ change un humain pour la première fois, il obtient certains privilèges. Le blond se foutait de ces « privilèges », ne voulant transformer personne, car c'était trop cruel de condamner un homme à la noirceur. Mais lorsqu'il vit le gryffondor sans vie, il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. C'était comme si il avait besoin du brun pour continuer à vivre. Comme si aucune raison à par lui ne méritait d'être battu en son nom. Le serpentard ne put donc que changer le défunt en créature de la nuit. C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy eu le droit d'évincer son géniteur du manoir familial. Lucius n'aurait rien pu faire pour s'objecter, car rien n'aurait pu arrêter son fils. Tout le monde sait que ton pire ennemi est quelqu'un d'amoureux. Donc imaginez si l'ennemi en question est un prédateur assoiffé de sang qui fait partit du folklore depuis des lustres, portrait dans de nombreux films, tels Dracula, ou plus récemment Twilight? Un vampire en amour peut bien foutre la trouille à son père.

Durant les deux jours que Harry dormait, Draco le regardait. Le gryffondor était si paisible durant son sommeil. C'était la transformation. La morsure ne faisait que ramener le mort à la vie et donner la force de continuer le processus. Le changement se faisait durant le sommeil. Malfoy aurait pu rester là à regarder sa némésis éternellement, si ce n'était du réveil du brun. Le blond sentit son changé se réveiller et quitta la pièce, ne voulant pas le perturber davantage. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un sort de voyance sur Harry, pour permettre à l'hôte de savoir quand le Survivant arriverait à la salle à diner, sort qu'il stoppa lorsqu'il vit Potter dans la pièce où il lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Draco aurait pu arriver plus vite, si ce n'était de la bosse gênante qui ne voulait partir de ses pantalons après qu'il ait vu Harry se changer, similaire à celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait regardé Glimmer déshabiller le Survivant et de le mettre en pyjama. Le blond savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut regarder Harry si peu vêtu sans son consentement, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était attiré par lui peu importe les circonstances. Il devait se l'avouer, après les évènements qui avaient précédés, il serait difficile d'entraîner le nouveau vampire durant l'été. Il devra se contrôler pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions. Car il était improbable que son Padawan (**NA :** apprenti Jedi dans Star Wars) ressente les mêmes sentiments envers lui. Draco s'assoupit sur le canapé du grand salon. Les vampires aussi doivent dormir. Seulement deux heures sont requises, mais quand même!

J'espère que vous aimez à date. SVP, donner des reviews, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Erreur de débutant

**Chapitre 3 : Erreur de débutant**

Harry avait passé toute la journée et la nuit à repenser à la tournure des événements. Lui, un vampire? Cette créature sanguinaire portraite dans les légendes? On dirait bien. Le brun avait toujours cru que c'était plutôt des Roumains qui étaient vampire, pas des Anglais ou Français. Il comprit que cette vision était ridicule : il était influencé par son éducation de moldu, avec Dracula. Le gryffondor se demandait ce que ses amis diraient lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Ça fait drôle à dire dans une conversation. _Bonjour! J'ai une nouvelle importante à annoncer et essayez pas de me tuer. Je suis un vampire. _Il s'imaginait déjà le regard confus de Ron, qui avait toujours plus de difficulté à assimiler l'information, ainsi que la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais qui était toujours là pour réconforter Harry. Comment la communauté sorcière agirait lorsque la nouvelle sortirait, car bien évidemment, quelqu'un allait remarquer et en parler aux journalistes. Et Rita Skeeter se ferait un plaisir d'être la première à publier l'histoire. Le changé imaginait déjà les gros titres. _Élu ou Sangsue?_ Harry détestait toujours lire les grossièretés écrites dans la gazette du sorcier. Surtout depuis sa quatrième année.

Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. La transformation avait amélioré l'ouïe du Survivant, car Harry avait un peu visité le manoir avant de retourner dans sa chambre et cette pièce et l'entrée étaient très loin l'une de l'autre. Il courut jusqu'à la grande porte du hall, qui, comme toute pièce de bois de la maison, était fait d'ébène. Définitivement, le brun devra s'habituer à cela… Il ouvrit la porte et sur le seuil se tenait un garçon de la même couleur que tout le bois dans la maison. Le survenu était plutôt grand et mince et était l'un des meilleurs amis de Malfoy. Blaise Zambini. Ce dernier n'était pas un vampire, Potter en était certain. Enivré par l'odeur du serpentard, le gryffondor se jeta sur lui et vint pour mordre son cou. Cependant, l'italien sortit une dague qu'il mit vis-à-vis la nuque de son assaillant et appela Draco. Ce dernier accouru aussi vite que possible et dégagea son changé de son ami.

-Hey Draco! S'exclama Zambini. Je savais pas que t'avais un changé!

-Ouais, depuis 3 jours. Répondit le blond

-Ah! C'est pour ça qu'il a tué le Lord.

-Oui oui. Peut-on changer de sujet Blaise? Demanda le blond. Sans réponse, Draco s'adressa au brun. Harry, as-tu dormis?

-Quoi?

-AS-TU DORMIS?

-Non, pourquoi? Des vampires, ça ne dort pas… _right_?

-Erreur de débutant, commenta Blaise.

-Il a raison Harry. Nous devons dormir au moins 2 heures par jour, sinon nous avons de la difficulté à nous contrôler.

-Mais je croyais… commença le gryffondor. Et toi, comment as-tu..?

-Ah! Comment j'ai su réagir? Questionna le sorcier. Et bien, mon père est un des mordus du sien. J'ai appris à me défendre.

-Mais tu n'es pas un vampire!

-Non, en effet. Le _lamia_ et le _lupus_ peut sauter une génération ou deux, mais reste toujours dans le sang. J'ai été chanceux on pourrait croire.

-Bon bon Blaise. Tu es ici pour m'aider à entraîner Harry, pas pour te valoriser.

Sur ce, tous trois se rendirent dans une pièce immense que Harry n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. C'était une grande salle sombre. Malgré l'absence de lumière, le gryffondor arrivait facilement à distinguer les statues en bois d'if qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Sur les murs étaient placé des armes blanches de toutes sorte, de l'épée médiévale au couteau de cuisine, chacune plus tranchante que l'autre. Certaines devaient remonter à des siècles et être resté dans la famille depuis, comme les katanas du Japon féodal. De petites étoiles tapissaient les murs, et Draco Malfoy en prit une et lui envoya au visage. En l'attrapant, Harry s'écriat :

-Es-tu fou? Tu as failli me tuer avec ce truc.

-C'est un shaken Harry. Mieux connu sous le nom d'étoile ninja. C'est mortel lancé par un expert, mais inutile au corps à corps.

-Rapport?

-C'était pour tester tes réflexes, dit le blond.

-Quelle connerie tu nous sors là? Demanda l'autre serpentard. Tu savais déjà qu'il allait l'attraper le Potter. Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai envoyé un couteau à la figure? Tu l'as rattrapé comme si de rien était. Et t'étais pas en forme ce jour-là!

Le gryffondor les regarda se chamailler. Le vampire avait bien évidemment le dessus, mais la situation en tant que telle était drôle. Les deux mois qui suivirent ne furent pas très différents. Tous les jours, après avoir dormi au moins deux heures, comme l'ordonnait le propriétaire, lui et son changé venaient dans la salle d'entraînement s'exercer à la bataille. Au début, les exercices étaient plutôt de l'escrime simple, soit apprendre à utiliser les armes les plus rudimentaires. Puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Draco choisissait une arme plus dure à utiliser. Dès que l'escrime fut assez bien maîtrisé, le serpentard montra au gryffondor comment bien tirer. De temps à autre, des amis du blond venaient pour que le brun s'habitue à l'odeur humaine et de savoir se concentrer malgré la tentation de chasser. Théodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson et même Vincent Crabbe et Greggory Goyle. Comme le disait si bien Malfoy : « Crabbe et Goyle sont stupides, mais ils sont d'excellents combattant ». Le soir, avant de dormir, Harry envoyait des lettres à Ron et à Hermione sur le fait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Draco lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Le Survivant trouvait difficile de cacher ce pan de sa vie, mais comprenait son changeur de demander cela. Il savait que le couple viendrait s'il apprenait la vérité, et contrairement à la clique serpentard, Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas comment agir si un vampire les attaquait. Cette situation lui rappelait lorsque ses deux amis lui avaient caché durant tout un été l'existence de l'Ordre. Le soir, le gryffondor pensait à ce que l'univers aurait été si Malfoy ne l'avait pas mordu. La nuit, le brun rêvait à un monde apocalyptique gouverné par Voldemort, et se réveillait en sursaut tous les matins. Et tous les matins, Glimmer arrivait dans sa chambre avec un nouvel ensemble

Le 7 juillet 1998, Harry se rappellerait toujours de ce jour, après 3 jours sans manger ni dormir, Draco invita tous ses amis au manoir. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pendant que les deux vampires combattaient. Le brun les sentis tout de suite arriver et eu de la difficulté à se concentrer durant l'exercice, mais lorsque le blond le toucha le bras pour l'empêcher d'attaquer les sorciers, Harry devint calme. Sur ce, le serpentard dit : « Il est temps. »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rêves

**REVIEWS :**

**Akirafye :** Tu as raison, c'est bel et bien Zabini son nom. C'est que je le lit toujours « Zambini », alors je me suis trompé en l'écrivant. Merci de m'avoir averti, pour que j'arrête de faire cette erreur.

-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 4 : Rêves**

Harry avait fini d'envoyer sa lettre. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, après que Draco ait su le calmer, le Survivant a été demandé d'écrire à ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, si le gryffondor pouvait épargner des humains durant une période de jeûne, il pourrait éviter d'attaquer les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Lorsque le brun demanda une chouette au blond, puisque Hedwige était décédé 11 mois plus tôt, un oiseau au plumage crème et avec quelques touches moka arriva. L'espèce était une chouette de l'Oural, mais ce n'était pas sa fidèle messagère qu'il connaissait depuis qu'Hagrid la lui avait offerte pour son onzième anniversaire. Après avoir fini sa tâche, le Survivant retourna dans sa chambre et appela Glimmer pour qu'elle lui apporte de quoi manger. Harry repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit. Lorsque le vampire demanda à son changeur pourquoi son contact l'avait calmé, le serpentard avait répondu qu'un lien se formait entre un _lamia_ et son mordu. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le gryffondor, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose. Durant la nuit, il rêva à un Malfoy qui ne lui lâchait pas le bras et à lui-même qui s'en accommodait très bien.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dans sa chambre, qui était presque identique à celle de Potter, à l'exception du miroir, qui était plus grand que dans l'autre pièce, Draco repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. Un lien se formait entre un _lamia_ et son mordu. Balivernes. S'il existait bien une créature hypocrite sur cette terre, c'était bien le vampire. De nombreuses histoires montraient bien que des mordus avaient tués leur changeur pour avoir plus de pouvoir, ou de changeur qui tuaient leurs mordus, de peur d'une mutinerie par ceux-ci. Son propre père avait laissé bien de ses changés livrés à leur propre sort. Si le brun avait calmé à son contact, cela voulait dire que le gryffondor lui faisait confiance et qu'il aimait être auprès de lui. Et peut-être plus… Si seulement le blond pouvait en être certain! Aussi, pourquoi Harry avait cru si facilement le mensonge? Si seulement ça n'avait pas été le cas. Si ce dernier avait réagi, Draco lui aurait avoué ses sentiments et serait libéré d'un poids. Peu importe comment l'autre aurait pris la nouvelle, le serpentard ne serait pas dans sa chambre à s'imaginer avec le beau Survivant en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Cette nuit-là, le _lamia_ fit un autre rêve érotique l'impliquant avec le brun.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dans une chambre au Terrier, un garçon avec une tête aussi rousse que toute sa famille sommeillait encore. Dans son rêve, lui et sa petite copine se laissaient aller comme la veille. Celui semblait si réel, surtout lorsqu'Hermione lui fit une fellation. Ron se réveilla en même temps qu'il éjacula dans la bouche de sa compagne. Une fille à la chevelure brune tout ébouriffée sortit de sous les couvertes tout en avalant le liquide qu'elle avait soutiré du garçon. Sur ce, la femme qui était assez intelligente pour être dans Serdaigle joua avec les lèvres du gardien avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-J'adore quand tu me réveille comme ça Hermione.

-Il y a rien là. J'adore prouver à mon homme que je l'aime.

Sur ce, le rouquin embrassa sa petite amie et la prit par les fesses, qui étaient toutes douces d'ailleurs. Il changea ses lèvres de place et alla mordiller la merveilleuse oreille de sa dulcinée, pendant que cette dernière mis ses mains dans les cheveux de son amoour. Il lécha la brunette au cou et lui aspira la peau, ce qui allait laisser une belle sucette… Ron faisait aller sa bouche sur le corps d'Hermione. Il était rendu à ses seins si majestueux lorsque la chouette d'Oural de Malfoy cogna à la fenêtre. La gryffondor sortit du lit de son amant et enroula la couverture autour de son corps. Elle se dirigea vers l'oiseau, détâcha la note qui était à sa patte, le nourrit et le laissa s'envoler vers son propriétaire. La sorcière retourna auprès de son sorcier et lu la lettre, qui venait de leur ami.

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Je sais déjà que vous avez dû vous faire du souci pour moi, de ne pas pouvoir me voir pendant plus de deux mois. Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas vous avoir dit ce qui m'arrivait. Ironiquement, vous me l'aviez fait durant l'été 1995. Vous vous souvenez, hein? Donc je vous écris pour vous dire de venir samedi le 10 juillet à venir au manoir Malfoy. Je vous expliquerez rendu là-bas._

_De votre meilleur ami,_

_Harry._

-Quoi? Chez la fouine? Il est pas sérieux!

-Calme-toi Ronald. Il a dit qu'il nous expliquerait tout rendu là-bas.

-Oh non! Je suis sûr que Malfoy a kidnappé Harry!

-Ne dit pas de folies Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

-Me semble, oui…

-De toute manière, que tu le veuilles ou non, on ira là-bas demain.

Le rouquin dû abdiquer. Un homme se laisse facilement convaincre par une partie de jambes en l'air... Durant la nuit, Ron rêva à un Harry kidnappé par sa diabolique némésis à la chevelure d'or et qui le maltraitait. De son côté, Hermione rêvait à son meilleur ami dans les bras du serpentard, dans un joli petit couple. C'était à coup sûr elle qui était la plus près de la réalité…

-.-.-.-

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez des reviews svp. Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit hier, j'avais une journée ultra chargée et importante. La suite viendra ce soir ou demain durant la journée. J'ai tellement d'idées! :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réactions

**REVIEWS :**

**MademoiselleSalazar : **Merci! J'essaie d'être la plus réaliste dans mon histoire (dans les émotions en tout cas, vu que c'est un monde fantastique :P). Et je suis contente que tu aimes!

**toinette Malefoy-Potter :** J'essaie d'espacer le plus possible mes périodes d'écritures maintenant, me laissant plus de chances. Pour ce qui est du couple Ronmione, tu verras leur réaction dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira ;).

**Chapitre 5 : Réactions**

Le 10 juillet 1998, l'esprit d'Harry était sans dessus-dessous. À plusieurs reprises durant les deux vampires du manoir s'étaient frôlé une partie ou une autre de leur corps. Leur mains, leur bras, leur pied aux repas… C'était étrange, car le sentiment que le gryffondor avait ressenti trois jours plus tôt, il se répétait à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec son hôte. Et la nuit il faisait toujours le même rêve dans lequel Draco tenait son bras sans jamais le relâcher. Étrange, étrange… Les blond et lui s'étaient entraîné durant les deux jours, mais le brun sentait l'ambiance qui était différente des deux mois qui avaient précédé. Les regards entre eux se faisait plus rares, et quand ils arrivaient, ils ne duraient à peine que quelques secondes.

Les pensées d'Harry furent rompues lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le gryffondor coura jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Un Ron et une Hermione joyeux de le revoir lui sauta dans les bras. Le vampire ne pu que remarquer la bague qui trônait sur l'annulaire gauche de sa meilleur amie.

-Hermione! Hermione! Quand est-ce que ce cher Ron t'as fait la grande demande.

-Et bien, il y a de cela trois semaines. Il avait mis des pétales de roses partout dans sa chambre. Ça l'a pris une journée entière à nettoyer, mais c'était la plus belle baise qu'on ait eue jusqu'alors…

-Mes yeux! Mes yeux! S'écria Harry lorsque ses amis commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Ron, je crois que tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle. Regarde le langage cru qu'elle utilise! Il est difficile de voir la petite fille si pure.

-Et au lit, c'est un vrai démon, dit le rouquin, qui se tut en voyant le regard de son ami, insinuant « Trop d'infos là, Stop! ». Mais Harry, que voulais-tu nous dire de si important?

Sur ce, le gryffondor conduit ses deux fidèles compagnons dans le salon des Malfoy. De nombreux canapés en cuir surplombaient la gigantesque pièce. Il y en avait sept en tout, utile pour les soirées mondaines que la famille organisait si souvent. Une vingtaine de haut-parleurs pouvaient être comptés, et une énorme télévision devant trois des divans. La table en verre entre la télévision et les canapés datait du XVIIIe siècle et appartenait vraisemblablement à Louis XIV. 5 chaines stéréos faisait oublier à Harry pendant un instant que la demeure appartenait à des sorciers de Sang-pur. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint argent qui invitait à la fête et un cellier était perceptible, avec une multitude de bouteilles de vin qui devaient valoir des milliers de dollars, sans oublier les alcools forts dont le prix devaient s'approcher de ceux des vins. Les amoureux dans un des sofas et Draco arriva une minute ou deux après qu'ils se soient installés.

-Je le savais. Tu sors avec Malfoy, c'est ça?

Mais peu de temps après qu'elle eu dit ces paroles, Hermione les regretta en voyant la rage du brun qui cria un violent : « Non! Es-tu folle? Je ne sortirais jamais avec lui. » La jeune fille remarqua l'air déçu qui apparu sur le visage du blond. Le rouquin, lui, était heureux de voir la fouine si triste. Bien fait pour lui! Après quelques minutes de silence qui semblèrent durer des heures, le serpentard parla enfin.

-La raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Harry de vous écrire est que je jugeais qu'il était temps que vous sachiez la vérité. Je suis un vampire. Et Harry aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis là la fouine? Harry un vampire? Jamais! Pas vrai, hein?

-Et bien… commença l'interpellé.

-QUOI? COMMENT AS-TU PU LUI FAIRE ÇA? NOUS FAIRE ÇA?

Ces dernières paroles, dès que prononcées, se matérialisèrent dans la rage qui traversait le rouquin, qui sauta sur Malfoy pour l'étrangler. L'attaqué sorti un coutelas et l'appuya sur la gorge de l'attaquant. Un revirement total de situation. Harry tenta de séparer les deux garçons pendant qu'Hermione restait figée sur place, sans voix, subjugué par ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque le brun réussi enfin à séparer les hommes, il devint furieux.

-Ron! Pourquoi rends-tu les choses encore plus difficiles?

-Ah non Harry, elles sont simples. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en ces _Mangemorts_.

Ce seul mot détruit l'amitié qui durait depuis des années. Le gryffondor demanda à son ancien complice de s'excuser immédiatement ou de partir. C'était donc avec tristesse que le vampire vit le _golden trio_ s'éteindre en même temps que les deux humains transplanèrent loin de sa nouvelle résidence. Le mordu pleura pendant près de 5 jours, sa manger ni dormir. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour continuer à l'exercer. Tous les jours, le _lamia_ venait avec une assiette pleine de viande et demandait si son changé allait bien. À chaque fois, ce dernier ne répondait pas, ses larmes étant trop abondantes, et le plat rejoigna les autres dans la chambre. Le sixième jour, Draco décida que cela avait assez duré. Il entra dans la chambre de Harry, un discours en tête. Cependant, lorsque son compagnon lui demandait ce qu'il avait de si important à dire, le serpentard perdit tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, se rapprocher du gryffondor. Son visage s'approcha dangeureusement de son changé, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent et qu'il l'embrassa. Harry répondit au baiser, laissant la langue du blond entrer dans sa bouche. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, le brun rompit le baiser et dit un simple : « Désolé, je ne peux pas… » avant de disparaître devant les yeux ébahis du blond, qui ne comprenait pas comment l'autre avait pu briser son cœur aussi facilement. À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un garçon aurait souhaité mourir le 2 mai 1998.

-.-.-.-

Est-ce que Harry va se réconcilier avec ses amis? Est-ce que Draco pourra un jour pardonner Harry pour ce qu'il lui a fait? Et Harry va-t-il se suicider? Vous verrez ça prochainement! Et n'oubliez pas : Si vous aimez, les Reviews ne sont jamais de refus!


	7. Chapitre 6 : La gazette du sorcier

Merci pour votre soutien. Je suis dans une phase _Vampires don't sparkl_e en ce moment et je fais plein de liens avec mon cours de paralittérature. Désolé pour le temps d'attente (un an!), j'avais l'intention de réécrire. Je ne suis pas de ces auteurs qui vous laisse sur un moment épique et qui arrête. (Si vous connaissez The Big Bang Theory, je suis comme Sheldon qui a besoin d'une fin)

**Chapitre 6 : La gazette du sorcier**

Dans le manoir Malfoy, un jeune homme blond lisait la gazette du sorcier pour la énième fois. Le serpentard, concentré dans sa lecture, n'entendit pas arriver son ami à la peau couleur ébène nommé Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier s'assit auprès du garçon à la chevelure dorée. On pouvait sentir l'air lourd qui surplombait l'immense pièce qu'était le salon. Deux minutes se passèrent avant que le silence ne s'arrête.

-Bonjour Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Tu le sais très bien Draco! Tu as lu les nouvelles, même que je vois que tu les lis présentement.

-En effet.

-Regarde-moi Dray! Lâche ce foutu journal et parlons.

Le vampire quitta les yeux du quotidien, le plia et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il savait bel et bien ce que son compagnon de chambré à Poudlard allait lui dire. Il ne voulait seulement pas se résoudre à l'entendre, car cela rendrait la chose réelle, et cette chose était horrible.

-Cela concerne Harry, dit simplement Draco.

-Il a un problème, tu le sais très bien. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti et il agit comme un barbare. Ça ne peut pas durer!

-Ce n'est plus mon problème, répliqua froidement le sorcier au cœur brisé, qui se forçait de tout son être à ne pas verser de larmes.

-Ne dis pas ça! rugit son ami, exaspéré par le comportement de Malfoy. C'est toi qui l'as changé, tu en es responsable! Tu dois agir!

-Mais il…

-Il t'a rejeté? Tu es blessé? Quelqu'un aurait fait fondre le cœur de notre Draco?

-Peut-être bien, oui… répondit le blondinet.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Depuis le départ du gryffondor, son changeur n'avait pas cessé de se lamenter sur son sort. Il avait le cœur gros. Le brun l'avait laissé là, sans explication, avec un seul « Désolé, je ne peux pas… » comme réponse. Il ne peut pas quoi? Ce qui était le pire dans la situation, c'est que Harry avait répondu à son baiser. Un vrai beau baiser. Un baiser passionnel, digne d'un roman de cet auteur moldu, Nicholas Sparks (**NA :** jai écouté _A walk to remember_ récemment). Malfoy avait attendu deux mois pour l'avoir et dès qu'il l'eut eu, il s'évapora en un instant. Et les nouvelles publiées dans la gazette n'amélioraient certainement pas la situation.

-Raison de plus d'y aller! vociféra Zabini.

-Tu as raison… Mais ça fait si mal! De savoir qu'il ne ressent pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Plus que de le perdre à jamais pour Azkaban?

-J'imagine que non, dit alors simplement Malfoy.

-Vas y.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zabini pendant qu'il voyait son ami transplaner et ainsi aller voir celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Néanmoins, Blaise senti un vide à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait maintenant la preuve que Draco ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que son copain. L'humain aurait souhaité que le _lamia_ n'accoure pas après le Potter, mais qu'il reste au Manoir. Cependant, le serpentard savait qu'on ne choisissait pas son âme sœur et que le moment était venu qu'il passe à autre chose et qu'il laisse aller son cœur pour trouver la personne qui le complètera.

xoxoxoxo

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, près d'un village nommé Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, se trouve la maison d'une famille composée de huit roux, le neuvième étant mort durant la Grande bataille de Poudlard. Dans sa chambre, la benjamine Ginevra, ou comme tout le monde l'appelle, Ginny, brouillait du noir. Son frère était un crétin. Il l'empêchait de voir son petit ami Harry. Bien qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux mois, Ginny sentait que sa relation avec Harry était forte. Leur baiser de retrouvailles à Poudlard était si passionné que Ginny sentit qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. C'était bizarre, car Ron et Harry était les meilleurs amis du monde et depuis près de trois semaines, une seule allusion au Survivant vous donnait de sa part un regard noir et un visage déçu de sa fiancée. La situation étant d'autant plus étrange, Ron laissait entendre que Harry n'était pas _humain_, sur un ton de dégoût. Un vampire? Réellement? Ou était-ce de la haine envers Draco Malfoy, car, à ce qu'on racontait, Harry habitait chez le serpentard. Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer _son_ Harry auprès d'une autre, ou d'un autre. Les disparitions n'aidaient en rien à plaider sa cause. Des jeunes femmes rousses et des jeunes hommes blonds avaient disparus dans la ville de Londres et la gazette du sorcier sentait un vampire dans l'histoire. Ron accusait Harry, bien entendu.

Ce matin-là, elle se décida à rencontrer Harry dans le 12 square Grimmaurd pour prouver qu'il était innocent et qu'il était digne de confiance. Arrivée devant l'appartement, elle entra, la porte étant débarrée. Étrange… L'appartement était silencieux, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. L'entrée avec le grand escalier était normale, mais le salon était différent. Un corps ensanglanté et nu y était. Ginny poussa un cri, n'étant pas préparée à voir une rousse avec la même couleur d'yeux qu'elle sans vie. Un garçon début vingtaine gisait un peu plus loin. Nu comme un ver lui aussi, dans une mare d'un liquide rouge parsemé de blanc. Que pouvait bien faire du sperme dans du sang? Les histoires de la gazette étaient-elles donc vraies? La griffondor compris tout lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius dans laquelle elle trouva son petit copain. Avec quelqu'un d'autre.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Meurtres au 12 square Grimm

Belldandy55555 : en effet. J'avais envie depuis le début de faire une passe difficile pour Harry. Et ce chapitre explique bien, je pense, la situation dans laquelle Ginny le découvre.

Attention : La scène de sexe décrite n'est pas avec Draco. Mais patience, ça arrive…

**Chapitre 7 : Meurtres au 12 square Grimmaurd**

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce blondinet? Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi avoir cru que ça le réconforterait après la réaction de Ron. Réaction excessive? En quoi l'amitié du _golden trio_ devait changer, même si l'un d'eux était maintenant un vampire? Et Hermione, la personne la moins discriminatrice que Harry ait connu, part sans rien dire? C'en était trop pour lui. Il avait pensé à cet événement durant les cinq jours suivants, ainsi qu'à pleurer. Il pensa à des bras réconfortants qu'il souhaitait autour de lui. À _ses_ bras. Des bras blancs comme la neige, à l'odeur d'orchidée noire qui emplissait son corps. Son _beau_ corps. Son corps svelte qui l'appelait à lui, dont le toucher lui donnait des chocs électriques et dont la seule vue l'emplissait de remords.

Le gryffondor avait laissé entendre que lui et Draco ne seraient jamais ensembles, pour ne pas rendre son changeur inconfortable. Harry se forçait à ne pas regarder Draco apporter de la nourriture, nourriture dont il ne pouvait manger, en ayant trop sur le cœur. Le sixième jour, le serpentard s'approcha du changé et la respiration de ce dernier s'arrêta. Ses lèvres complétaient les siennes. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser aller. Elles goutaient si bonnes et le mordu ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du _lamia_. Un baiser si passionné. Passionné comme celui qu'il avait eu avec Ginny il y avait à peine deux mois. Ginny. Il l'avait trahie. Trahie par un intérêt pour une autre personne qu'elle. Celle qu'il devait marier. Celle qu'il avait crue aimer. C'était avec elle qu'il devait vivre son _Heureux pour toujours_, pas avec _lui_. C'est ainsi que Harry rompit le baiser et quitta qu'en ne disant qu'un simple « Désolé, je ne peux pas… ». Il transplana jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure de son parrain, à Londres, n'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller. Cela aurait été moins douloureux s'il était mort ce soir-là en mai. Ça l'aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde.

Arrivé au 12 square Grimmaurd, le griffondor ne pensait qu'à trois choses : Draco, Ginny et manger. Il avait faim comme un loup. Encore dans la tourmente, il attendit le soir pour sortir dans un bar moldu où il repéra une jolie rousse aux yeux qui lui rappelaient Ginny. Elle était seule, assise en train de se servir des shots de téquila. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Attention pour ne pas faire un coma éthylique.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna pour découvrir la source de ce murmurre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un look _nerd_. Il portait un chandail noir moulant au col en V avec des jeans, noirs aussi, plus moulants encore que le haut. Un bel homme, qui devait avoir 18 ans. 19 tout au plus. Elle ne se doutait pas que le garçon en question n'avait eu ses 17 ans que quelques jours plus tôt.

-Vous m'avez fait le saut! Pourrais-je savoir le nom de mon bourreau?

-Harry. Et vous?

-Vera Claythorne. Mes parents sont des fans d'Agatha Christie (**NA :** _Dix Petits Nègres_. À lire absoluement).

-Espérons seulement que tu ne te retrouves pas sur l'Île du Nègre, répondit habilement Harry, sachant très bien de quel livre Vera faisait allusion.

-Je n'ai pas encore tué d'enfant, donc je pense être correcte pour l'instant.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as tué par ta beauté.

La rouquine rougie. Habituellement, c'était les blondes qui attiraient les hommes, pas les filles aux cheveux de feu. Il était néanmoins jeune, donc peut-être ignorant. Surement puceau, quoique son habillement insinuait le contraire. Il savait se mettre en valeur. Encore, cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Vera en avait connu quelque uns qui semblaient expérimentés mais qui, une fois au lit, ne savait pas comment agir. Pas qu'elle détestait. En fait, la jeune femme aimait initier les garçons au merveilleux monde qu'est le sexe. Et leur tentative de satisfaire la touchait réellement. C'est cette raison qui lui fit accepter l'offre de ce fameux Harry de le suivre à son appartement qui était qu'à quelques rues du bar.

La maison était antique mais spacieuse. Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, Harry se jeta sur la rousse et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les gars qui passent à l'action, elle adorait. Tout en embrassant Vera, Harry se dépêchait à déboutonner le chemisier de la demoiselle pendant que cette dernière tentait de défaire le sorcier de ses pantalons trop moulants. Elle s'arrêta en pleine action pour enlever son haut puis se repris à son labeur pendant qu'Harry, lui, enlevait son-t-shirt. Elle réussit à défaire le haut de ses pantalons. Elle enleva sa jupe pendant que lui enlevait son pantalon. En à peine deux minutes, ils étaient maintenant en sous-vêtements. Ils prirent continuèrent à s'embrasser en se ruant dans la première pièce qu'ils rencontrèrent. Le salon. Vera tira Harry à terre et lui mit la main dans le boxer. Elle en sort un pénis dur qui ne demandait qu'à entrer dans son paradis déjà humide. La main fit fondre Harry, qui enleva avec difficulté le soutien-gorge de la moldue. Il retira sa petite culotte pendant que la rouquine retirait son boxer. Son manche entra dans la cavité pour laquelle il était destiné et fit des vas et viens qui firent naître des cris de la part de Vera. Elle en redemandait, surtout que les mains du brun massaient la poitrine de la femme. Un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche pendant que la voix grave du sorcier se faisait plus profonde. Ils avaient atteints tous deux l'orgasme. Harry l'embrassa dans le cou et mordit à pleines dents. Il but le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La moldue s'endormie pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. À croire que ce nom portait malheur…

Harry, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, se sentit coupable, mais ne pensa qu'à goutter encore le sang humain. Le sang au Manoir n'était qu'animal. Le sang humain gouttait tellement mieux. Plus sucrée. _Comme une drogue_. Harry se lava et décida d'aller dans un autre bar ce soir-là. Passant devant un bar gai, un garçon aux cheveux blonds platines siffla le vampire et Harry reconnu en lui un air de Draco. _Tellement sexy_. Harry proposa à l'étranger de venir à son appartement. Les deux entrèrent dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd et, trop occupés à s'embrasser, le blondinet ne remarqua pas le corps de Vera qui gisait encore là. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Le moldu fit une félation à Harry et ce dernier éjacula dans sa bouche. Le gryffondor se plaisait à regarder le corps de l'autre. Ce dernier remarqua enfin le corps sans vie de la rouquine et se mit à crier. Paniqué, Harry se jeta à son cou et le vida de son sang. Pour les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry décida de ne ramener personne chez lui, allant chez les autres ou en agissant dans la ruelle arrière du bar, en mordant chacune des victimes après l'acte. Il ne le remarqua point, mais une tendance se créait autour des choix de partenaires. Au départ majoritairement des rousses, la deuxième semaine montrait surtout des blonds au teint pâle.

Le matin où Ginny arriva dans son appartement, c'était un blond aux yeux gris qui était dans son lit. Sans vie. Harry restait là à caresser la poitrine du mort en s'imaginant un Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Coeurs brisés et rafistolés

Harry est bizarre, je sais. Mais il est amoureux! Ce n'est quand même pas une excuse pour tuer du monde, en effet.

Voici le moment tant attendu.

**Chapitre 8 : Cœurs brisés et rafistolés**

-Harry..?

Le son d'une voix auparavant magnifique à ses oreilles fit sortir Harry de son imagination lugubre. Ginny l'avait découvert dans les bras du blond mort – Roger Ackroyd, s'il se rappelait – et cela serait difficile à expliquer.

-Ginny… Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Vérifier que mon petit copain est quelqu'un de réglo et pas le monstre que mon frère décrit depuis environ trois semaines.

-Ron…

-Avait raison. Tu es dégoutant. Au lit avec un blond et dans un appartement avec deux autres morts. Il ressemble à Malfoy, tu ne trouves pas?

-Peut-être, ne sut que répondre Harry. Mais je peux tout t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer que tu te tape plein de personnes et que tu les vides de leur sangs comme une chauve-souris? Que tu veux te faire le _serpentard_ et que tu ne veux plus de moi? Ah ça non! Je m'en rends compte toute seule!

-Je ne ressens rien pour Draco, répondit brusquement Harry.

-Ne me mens pas comme tu te mens à toi-même. Penses-tu que je suis aveugle? Primo, il y a deux blonds dans ton appartement. Secundo, tes victimes étaient des femmes rousses au début mais des hommes blonds à la fin. Tertio, tu l'appelle Draco. L'appeler par son prénom démontre une certaine proximité. Et finalement, tu as paniqué quand je t'ai dit que tu voulais coucher avec lui.

Harry ne savait que répondre. C'étaient de bons arguments que Ginny avançait.

-Je t'aime, dit simplement le Survivant.

-Trop facile. Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu serais venu me voir au Terrier à la place de venir ici. Je te déteste Harry. Je te déteste et je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Tu mérites ton chagrin, car tu es un porc. Un porc, je dis bien, un porc. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je veux que tu finisses ta vie misérable à Azkaban avec les mangemorts, car tu as tué du monde. Et c'est inacceptable. _By the way_, le gars dans ton lit, c'est le cousin de Fleur. Mais bien sûr, tu le saurais si tu étais venue au Terrier. Maintenant, meurt.

Draco apparu dans la chambre au même instant que Ginny récita son souhait de voir Harry mort. Harry le regardait des yeux et avait senti son arrivée dans l'appartement. Juste avant qu'il dise qu'il aimait Ginny, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'embrasser et que Draco quitte enfin sa vie. À la place, le voilà en train de voir le couple s'effriter de ne plus être. Et la seule chose à laquelle Harry pensait était que Draco le rejoigne dans le lit.

-Mais qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Harry? Cria Ginny, qui se retourna pour voir le serpentard juste derrière elle. Parfais alors. Maintenant, faites l'amour comme des fifs pendant que j'avertie Rita Skeeter que tu es l'auteur des meurtres. _Élu ou Sangsue_. Tiens, c'est un bon titre ça.

-Copyright! Je l'ai pensé en premier.

-Personne pourra le prouver _Potter_.

Et c'était sur cette dernière impression que Ginny quitta Harry, en souhaitant honnêtement son emprisonnement. L'histoire du cousin de Fleur, c'était juste pour faire paniquer Harry. La française n'avait que des cousines. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, les vampires se dévisagèrent du visage. L'un voulait du sexe alors que l'autre voulait comprendre. Comment se faisait-il qu'un homme blond était auprès de Harry? Et ce que la Weasley racontait par rapport aux deux faisant l'amour. Harry l'aimait-il vraiment? Cette idée fit fondre le _lamia_ qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de silence, Draco brisa la glace en disant : « Harry il faut qu'on parle… ». Le brun sorti de son lit, nu comme un ver, et se jeta sur la source de ses plus grands fantasmes. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Les mains du mordu se balada dans les cheveux de l'autre et ce dernier fit aller ses mains sur les fesses nues, douces et tendres du changé. Comme si sa carrière d'attrapeur l'avais entraîné à prendre son postérieur merveilleux. Les deux entrejambes étaient pressés l'une contre l'autre et le membre du changeur ne souhaitait que se libérer de sa prison et de rejoindre celui de l'Élu. Harry gémit lorsque Draco enleva ses mains du postérieur pour enlever son pantalon, puis son caleçon. Harry rompit le baiser, poussa Roger Ackroyd sur le sol et s'étendit sur le lit en attendant l'homme de sa vie. Ce dernier se dépêcha à retirer sa chemise en soie et son boxer en soie auss. Ils prirent le temps de se regarder mutuellement. Chacun d'eux avait un ventre musclé, celui de Harry l'était cependant plus. Les petits poils qui surplombait auparavant sa poitrine avaient étés rasés, au déplaisir de Draco. Le Survivant avait des cuisses musclés et ses bras montraient l'effort physique qu'avait été sa dernière année à chasser les horcruxes. Et son érection. Magnifique. Il la voulait auprès de la sienne, qui était tout aussi spectaculaire aux yeux du brun. Et le reste du corps. Wow. Harry adorait la silhouette mince mais un peu musclée du blond. Il n'avait que très peu de poil sur la poitrine, mais le gryffondor l'aimait ainsi. Ses bras et jambes minces mais qui montraient aussi une force acquise grâce au Quidditch.

Draco sauta ensuite sur le lit pour rejoindre son amant. Le serpentard n'avait pas d'expérience, au contraire de son compagnon. Il ne savait donc pas quoi faire et le gryffondor commença. Il prit le manche de son changeur et donna un coup de langue sur le bout. Le blond fit un long bruit aussi clair que s'il avait dit « encore ». Répondant à l'appel, le brun fit aller sa langue sur le manche lentement, pour exciter son partenaire qui baladait ses mains dans les cheveux du binoculé. Lorsque la verge était dure, le Survivant l'engouffra dans sa bouche et fit des va et viens qui firent gémir d'envie le _lamia_ en sentant l'humidité autour de lui en agrippant plus fortement les cheveux de son bourreau. Prévoyant la fin de Draco approcher, Harry engouffra le manche le plus profondément dans sa bouche et attendit le moment où le sorcier pourrait enfin goutter à son amant. Dans un fort grognement, le serpentard se déversa et son compagnon l'avala. Le couple, couché en petite cuillère, s'embrassa et le serpentard goutta à lui-même.

-Étrange…

-Tu goutte merveilleusement bien.

-Ah bien… Merci. Est-ce que..?

-Seulement si t'en as envie.

-J'ai envie d'être auprès de toi, avoua Draco. Mais il faut qu'on parle avant.

-Il faut qu'on parle…

Harry s'endormit avec les bras de son amour autour de lui, ce dont il avait souhaité durant trois semaines. Le premier sommeil depuis la rencontre avec Ron et Hermione. Draco désira que cela ne se termine jamais. Malheureusement, Harry était dans le trouble et il fallait le sauver d'Azkaban.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Conseil

La réaction de Ginny me faisait plaisir. Je ne suis pas une fan de Hinny, ça fait trop complexe d'Œdipe (Lily Evans est une rousse intelligente). Donc c'était mon caprice d'auteure. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Et laissez-moi une ribambelle de _reviews_.

Et une promo à une fanfic que je trouve drôle pour l'insant : s/8902399/1/Mise-%C3%A0-nu (Mise à nu). Ça vaut vraiment le déplacement.

**Chapitre 9 : Le Conseil**

Draco n'arrivait pas y croire. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, le blond était encore convaincu que son ancienne némésis ne partageait pas ses sentiments et il était en ce moment même auprès de lui, en cuillère, avec rien sur le dos. Le serpentard savait que ses craintes étaient vaines. Chacun étaient attirés par l'autre et ils avaient passés un moment merveilleux. La fellation avait été magique*, mais Harry s'était endormit avant que son amant ne lui rendre la pareille. Il ne pensait qu'à embrasser son changé partout et à lui laisser des marques de leurs ébats que celui-ci pourrait arborer en l'honneur de son changeur. La sexualité, disait-on, renforçait les liens, surtout chez les vampires. Le nombre de conquête que son propre père avait le prouvait. Mr Zabini et Lucius se voyaient fréquemment durant l'enfance du garçon. Les femmes ne réagissaient point, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre en mariant un vampire. Pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi Blaise et Draco étaient si proches. Malheureusement, le serpentard savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant.

Le blond déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun et l'embrassa. En même temps, il balada ses mains sur les abdominaux sculptés de son partenaire, descendant jusqu'au balai à l'air libre qu'il empoigna et fit de légers vas et viens. Sa bouche quitta le cou pour rejoindre une fabuleuse oreille blanche qu'il mordilla et son entrejambe colla la jolie paire de fesse. Dans son sommeil, Harry rêvait d'une expérience beaucoup plus aventureuse que celle qu'il avait eue avec Draco quelques heures auparavant. Les derniers touchers du rêve étaient beaucoup plus réalistes et très agréables. Le gryffondor murmurra un petit « Draco » qui poussa le vert et argent à accélérer son mouvement de vas et vient et de bassin. Le membre de tous deux se durcirent intensément jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme et déversent leur semence quasi simultanément. Le rouge et or se réveilla suite à l'extase et à la sensation de mouillé autant sur sa verge que sur son postérieur. Le vampire prit la main enroulée autour de son manche et y glissa ses doigts, puis se retourna pour faire face à son fantasme.

-Réveilles-moi encore comme ça, susurra le mordu.

-Avec plaisir. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord. Parlons.

-Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Dans la salle à manger dans quinze minutes. Va prendre ta douche. Tu sens le mort à plein nez et ça chlingue. TOUT DE SUITE.

Harry ronchonna un peu de devoir discuter avec Draco dans la salle à manger. Au moins, s'ils avaient étés nus, le discours aurait été, disons, écourté. Son amant le savait très bien et c'était pour ça qu'il avait obligé une rencontre formelle. Et le brunet voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet, même si au plus profond de lui-même, le sujet serait abordé un jour ou l'autre. Il se dépêcha à se laver et de se fringuer avec les premiers trucs qu'il trouva, à savoir un horrible jogging avec un t-shirt des Canons de Chudley. Un t-shirt offert par Ron. _Ron_. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Leur amitié était terminée. Le _golden trio _n'était plus qu'un souvenir douloureux. Ayant terminé, il se dirigea dans la salle à manger et rejoignit Draco à l'un des bouts de la longue table. Le _lamia_ était dans son chemisier en soie verte et ses jeans avec lesquels il était arrivé au 12 square Grimmaurd. Les cheveux un peu dépeignés sans gel.

-Ça te fait mieux sans gel, dit Harry sur un ton direct.

-Ah… Eu ok… Mais c'est pas de ma coupe de cheveux dont on doit parler Harry, mais de toi. Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite il y a deux semaines? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi t'as tué tous ce monde? Et je te tue si tu réponds par manque de contrôle.

C'est ainsi que Harry raconta son histoire. Comment les réactions de Ron et d'Hermione l'avait profondément déprimer et à quel point il désirait du réconfort. _Son_ réconfort. Mais aussi qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité d'avoir trahie Ginny qui était jusqu'alors sa future épouse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Draco. Les amours humains/vampires, ça ne fonctionne pas. Twilight est un tissus de mensonge. Et ça me fait rire à quel point les moldus sont naïfs. Des vampires qui brillent au soleil? D'un ridicule. Plus ridicule encore que de brûler au soleil. Le soleil n'est pas notre ami, voilà tout. Mais on peut survivre.

-Draco, j'essaie de parler là.

-Pardon. Continue.

La première n'avait été que pour assouvir son besoin sexuel, les autres aussi pour goutter le sang humain. Une drogue, le blond en était d'accord. Les derniers jours, le gryffondor ne pensait qu'à son changeur et ça se reflétait dans ses choix de partenaires. Et Roger Ackroyd dans son lit, c'était pour s'imaginer le serpentard auprès de lui. _Creepy_…

-Je vois. Il faut que j'avertisse le Conseil au plus vite.

-Le conseil? interrogea le Survivant.

-Le Conseil Européen Vampirique. Le CEV, comme les jeunes l'appellent. Moi je préfère Conseil.

Hermione l'avait déjà mentionné durant ses études. L'organisation protégeait les vampires européens depuis des centaines d'années des chasseurs de vampire. Ces derniers étaient apeurés de perdre leur famille qui serait dévoré par les « monstres ». Le conseil avait un poids important dans les ministères de la magie de chaque pays car les vampires étaient généralement les sorciers les plus fortunés. Les droits des buveurs de sangs étaient donc protégés grâce au Conseil. Ils pouvaient empêcher, la plupart du temps, les vampires de se retrouver à Azkaban ou tout autre prison sorcier européenne. Jack l'éventreur n'avait par contre pas été protégé, son crime étant jugé comme inadmissible. Même les moldus s'en étaient rendu compte. Draco prit son amant par le bras et transplana. Les amoureux se retrouvèrent alors dans une salle en ivoire avec une grande vitre au plafond. Des tribunes en or massif encerclaient les garçons et un haut pupitre leur faisait face. _Une salle de court_, pensa Harry. Sur la chaise en soie blanche et motifs dorés se trouvait une femme vêtue du même tissu que la chaise. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair et ses yeux d'un bleu vif. Son visage ovale et ses lèvres pulpeuses aurait attiré dans le lit de la dame tout homme, même le plus grand homosexuel de la Terre. Une voix sensuelle sortit de sa bouche.

-Bonjour Dray, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'interpelé dans un anglais avec un accent espagnol ou portugais. Que puis-je pour vous aider, à part faire de vous un vampire entier?

-Dray? murmura Harry, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Seulement donner exil à mon ami ici présent, Reina.

-Qui est-ce? demanda la dite Reina, une moue se dessinant sur son visage, comprenant que l'invité était plus qu'un ami pour son Dray.

-Harry Potter.

-Un _Potter_? Mais comment oses-tu!

La demoiselle en blanc siffla et un _bo shuriken_ se dirigea entre les deux yeux du gryffondor. Pendant que ce dernier l'attrapa, une expression de surprise se dessina sur le visage de la femme, de gêne sur celui de Malfoy et d'incompréhension sur celui du Survivant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on voulait le tuer.

Xxxx

Pour savoir pourquoi Harry a reçu une arme en pleine gueule, ce dont Reina veut dire par vampire entier et pourquoi elle flirt autant avec Draco, vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre.


End file.
